Deletion's Creations
by Damon Rhodes
Summary: Harry is transported into an alternate timeline in which Voldemort never turned existed. Harry's parents are alive, but not who you think... Almost Severitus Challenge ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

            The moon was bright over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Its loving beams caressed the grounds and the massive towers that was the school itself. They lovingly pass over the sleeping forms of students and professors alike. In one dormitory, one student was not asleep.

            Harry Potter couldn't sleep, no, more like he wouldn't. His dreams would come back. His Godfather's death was pounding in his head even now, in his 6th year of Hogwarts.

            "I can't sit here for much longer, I'm going to go insane," Harry mumbled as he swung off his bed and grabbed his father's Invisibility cloak and the Marauders' Map. Seeing the Map brought pain to him, giving him memories of Sirius again. Harry shoved these thoughts out of his mind and left the room.

            He made it down the stairs and he threw on the cloak. The common room was so peaceful at night and Harry was tempted to stay for the night, but he decided to go for a quick walk around the school, maybe tire himself out or something. He scrambled out of the portrait hole and into the hallway.

            Harry really wasn't paying attention to where he was going; he was just following his feet. He didn't notice that he had walked into a spare classroom that seemed familiar. Then, he saw it. The Mirror of Erised was standing where it was 5 years ago. He couldn't resist the charm it held.

            The mirror was showing Harry his parents again and even Sirius now. "I just can't handle this anymore," he said as he moved towards the mirror. He placed his hand on the mirror, just wanting to be closer again. His parents were smiling sadly and Sirius was giving Harry an odd smirk when something changed.

            The mirror was moving! Harry attempted to remove his hand so it wouldn't tip over but instead saw that his hand was starting to sink into the mirror itself! "Oh crap! Help! Anyone?" he yelled as he sunk in further. The mirror had him up to the elbow and it was getting faster. The surface looked like liquid silver now and was rippling slightly.

            No one came to help him! He was up to his shoulder and no one was coming! "I'm so dead…" he said as the rest of his body was sucked in, leaving his head out of the mirror.  With a loud slurping noise, he was sucked in completely and everything went black.

Okay people, this is a story that I wanted to do really badly! I love Alternate Universe and Severitus Challenge way too much. I thought hmm… what would happen if Lily and Snape would have been together. One of my friends (Uozumi) is doing it also, so it will hereby be a challenge to anyone who wants to do it, Damon's Challenge:

1. It must be an Alternate Universe or must contain an Alternate Timeline

2. Severus must be Harry's father

3. Voldemort must not exist, or Tom Riddle did not turn evil

Otherwise, have fun!

~Damon Rhodes__


	2. Chapter 2

            Harry came to floating in pure light, nothing around him, just pure white nothingness. "Hello? Where am I?" he questioned into the light.

            An odd wisp of gray came by him to answer. "You are in the Mirror of Erised, your desire had enlisted us to help you. You wished deep down, that the entity known as Voldemort would never had existed correct?"

            "I guess, but I wanted my parents and my Godfather back," he answered.

            "Then you will be surprised!" it answered. If it would have been human, it would be smiling, he could just tell.

            "Surprised by what?" he queried.

            The gray wisp floated in front of Harry. "By the outcome of your wish silly. What else? Now close your eyes and you'll be back where you really belong."

            Harry complied and felt a warm feeling surround him, like a bed with a thick blanket on. It felt nice and comfortable and Harry didn't want to leave.

            "HARRISON GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!" a female voice screamed next to him. He sprang out of bed and landed on cold stone floor. "Good, now you're awake," she said, smiling.

            Harry looked up and saw something he thought he'd never see again, his mother, in all her crimson-haired glory. "M…mom?" he stammered out.

            "Get dressed and eat breakfast, you're late! Your father is waiting for you to be ready so you two and your sister can go to Diagon Alley. You are starting classes in a week, you must be ready and your sister needs more supplies for her experiments. What are you doing? Get moving!" she yelled, pushing him towards what he guessed was the bathroom.

            _She's here? Dad too? I have a sister? Starting classes? What the hell is going on here?_ Harry thought as he hurried through the shower, not wanting to anger his mother again. He got out of the shower and got dressed in some robes that he found in a closet. They seemed small to him, but they fit well, and then he looked in a mirror. He nearly yelled.

            He wasn't himself! In a few ways, first of all he was eleven, second, he didn't look like James Potter anymore, he looked like someone else, but he couldn't put his finger on it, third, his hair was near the middle of his back and was silky looking.

            Overall, he was happy, his face was thinner, his eyebrows were thin, his cheekbones were higher and overall, and his body was thin and leaner. "Curiouser and curiouser."

            "What's curiouser?" a voice came from behind him. He spun around to see a girl about two year younger than he (A/N: she's nine for the math idiots or semi-illiterates out there). She was tall and thin, with long dark red hair and black eyes. "Harry, are you done yet?" she asked impatiently.

            "Uh, uh, yes?" he stumbled to answer.

            "Articulate today aren't we? Dad is waiting for you sleepyhead! Come on! I want some potion materials before they sell out!" she said, dragging him out into the main room. The room was beautiful, completely stone and artfully filled with furniture centered around a large fireplace.

            "Is your brother ready Drusilla?" a man's voice asked from behind a tall back chair.

            "Yes dad, he's here," she answered as the man stood up and turned around. Instead of James Potter, Harry saw what he'd never expect, a smiling Severus Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

            By the time Snape turned around completely, Harry had already collapsed on the floor. "Lily! Harry's collapsed! Get some bandages, he hit his head!" Severus bellowed to his wife. 

"Harrison, wake up!" Drusilla said as her father slid his bother onto the couch. Her mother rushed in with bandages, and shooing the rest away, wrapped bandages around Harry's head.

"Let him sleep, you can go to Diagon Alley when he wakes up," Severus said to Drusilla who promptly left, pouting. "Do you think we should take him to the infirmary?" he asked his wife.

"No, he'll be fine, just a bump to the head, knocked him out," she answered.

            An hour later, Harry started to shift and his eyes opened up to see Snape looking at him. "Where am I?" he asked, and then it all came back to him. He didn't want to even think about it.

            Snape frowned, "Do you know who I am?"

            "You're…" he started, then it hit him, he could play the amnesia card and figure out what's happening. "I don't know…"

            "Lily!" Snape shouted over his head. She came rushing over to them in a slightly panicked state. "I think he's lost his memories."

            She looked like she was about to cry when he said that. "You mean that you don't know who I am?" 

This was working too well.

            "I'm sorry, no," he answered, trying to sound clueless.

            "Nor who you even are?" Snape asked. Harry shook his head and played dumb. Snape sighed, "You are Harrison Severus Snape. I am your father, Severus Magnus Snape."

            "And I am your mother Lillian Violet Snape," his mother continued.

            "And I'm your sister Drusilla Rose Snape! Call me Dru!" the girl said, coming up beside her mother. "You're in our winter home at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We live he because our parents work at the school. Mom teaches History of Magic, and Dad teaches Potions. You do know what all this means right?"

            "Uh, yes, magic and all that, I can remember that, but it's the people and my past that I don't remember," Harry answered semi-truthfully.

            "Hey Dad, since Harry is almost okay, though he never was really, can we go to Diagon Alley now?" Dru asked eagerly.

            "Harry, do you think you're up for that? You can stay if you want, but you're entering school this year and you need supplies." Severus asked kindly.

            "I think I'll go, but I don't know who I'll meet there," said Harry.

            "Good! Let's go! I want those supplies!" Dru said, dragging Harry off the couch.

            "You and your potions, just like your father," his mother said smiling. "Be careful and take it easy Harry."

            "Yes…er…mom," Harry said, adding a bit of theatrics to his moment of false thought.

            "Maybe we can catch the Blacks! Draco and Amelia haven't seen you over the summer; they could help you with your memory. I can talk to Mira too, I haven't seen here." Dru rambled, dragging Harry to the fireplace. "You can Floo right?"

            "Uh, yes," he answered.

            "I'll go first," Severus said, stepping forward. He threw the powder from the pot on the mantle and stepped in. "Diagon Alley!" and he was gone.

            Dru did the same and Harry soon followed. His thoughts were reeling over Dru's mentions of the Blacks. Who was Draco, Amelia and Mira. Could Draco Black be Draco Malfoy?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

            Harry came tumbling out of the fireplace in Diagon Ally and was hoisted up by Snape. He was still feeling tension with Snape being there, but every second in this body, it seemed right. It seemed…okay that Snape was his father. From what he had seen this Snape was not the Snape he knew.

            "Stand back Harry, your sister is coming through," Snape said gently with a smile. Harry did as he was told and Dru came rolling out of the fireplace and was helped up by the both of them.

            "Oi! Harry!" a voice called from in front of him. Harry looked up and saw Draco Malfoy and a girl with long black hair and purple eyes running up to the three of them. The both stopped I and were gasping for breath. "Good to see you mate, your mum just called us on the second fireplace and told us to come to Diagon Alley, what's up?" Draco said in a bit of a rush.

            "Uh…." Harry was dumbfounded at the notion of Draco calling him, Harry Potter…err…Snape "mate".

            "Drake, Em, Harry had a bit of a fall and…" Snape started.

            "Harry's got amnesia, he doesn't know who you are," Dru said simply, brushing soot off of her robes. Snape just cocked his eyebrow and smiled a bit.

            "Oh god Harry, it's just…oh wow…" the girl known as "Em" stuttered.

            "What my vocal sister means is that we're with you mate, all the way!" Draco slapped him on the back. "I'm Draco Black nice to meet you! Call me Drake, Draco is such and odd name isn't it."

            "Blame it on the Malfoy's dear brother. I'm Amelia Black, call me Em," he girl said and looking at Harry's perplexed look she continued, "Draco here isn't a blood Black, but he's close enough. Dad's corrupted him to be a Marauder just like our fathers."

            'Hold on a sec. Rewind. _Our?_' Harry thought, astonished. That meant Snape was a Marauder. What else changed in this world?

            "Hey Sev!" a voice rang out in the crowd. Sirius Black wandered out of the crowd to the area they were congregating. "Sorry I'm late, those two rascals got ahead of me. Oh Dru, Mira told me that she'll be late, she and her mother were working on the garden at the time."

            "While you were sitting on your butt watching Quiddich, might I add," Draco said.

            "You were right next to him you know," Em added.

            "Oh let's have a good round of fun and laugh at their father. This is the thanks I get," Sirius said, raising his hands in the air as if pleading.

            "Poor Padfoot, we all feel so sorry for you," Snape said, barely holding in his laughter.

            "Thanks for your support Darktooth," Sirius glared.

            "Anytime, anytime," Snape said smiling.

            "So Harry you ready for Hogwarts?" Sirius said, turning to look at Harry. Sirius canted his head at Harry's flabbergasted face. "Harry are you okay?"

            "I'm fine it's just that…I don't know who you are," Harry lied.

            "Harry has amnesia Padfoot. He hit his head this morning," Snape filled in gratefully. In this world, Snape seemed more like Sirius, actually more like Remus than in his. The fact that Sirius was alive made him feel a whole lot better about being in the world.

            "Tough luck Harry, maybe your memories will come back in a rush. Maybe we can jolt it back in," Sirius smiled evilly.

            "Don't even think like that. I'll take you down you know that," Snape glared with a smirk.

            "Oh ya? Well, I should be leaving; I'm on shift soon so I better run. It's a bit useless being an Auror nowadays, nothing happens. Can I leave the kids with you? Bella and Mira will be along soon," Sirius said, looking at his watch.

            "Sure Padfoot, dump the kids on me, see if I care," Snape frowned.

            "Oh so now Uncle Darktooth hates us, this is going to hurt my self-esteem, I swear." Drake huffed. "But this can all be solved with maybe…a Nimbus 2000," he smiled.

             "We'll see," Sirius said, making Drake smile, "For your birthday."

            "But Dad!"

            "Later!" with that, Sirius dissapparated, leaving Harry in a situation he never expected in his life. Shopping with Snape and Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

            Shopping, oddly enough, wasn't too horrible, just a bit odd. Draco, or Drake as he goes by now, was very much like the Ron he knew. Drake was obsessed with Quiddich, hated studying, and was actually fun to be around.

            Em was a different matter. She was a bit like a regal Sirius. She was enamored at Flourish and Blott's, not unlike Hermione and wasn't as loud or conspicuous as Drake was. Seemed a bit like a mischievous Hermione to him.

            Dru was an odd one. She was like Snape…his father…in that she loved potions. She was far more fun loving than the professor Snape he knew (though a rock was more amicable than him) and was actually enjoyable to be around.

             What shocked Harry the most was Snape. Instead of the slimy git Harry thought he would and was always, he was cheerful to everyone. He was smiling often, said jokes, and was strangely like Sirius, well a thinking Sirius.

            "So where to next?" Snape…his father said, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

            "Apothecary! I want to go to the Apothecary!" Dru said, almost hopping from foot to foot. "But where's Mira, I wanted to talk to her about potions."

            "How do we get related to the two biggest pyromaniacs the world has ever seen Harry?" Em said, laughing a bit.

            "The luck of the draw I guess," Harry answered, smiling.

            "Sev! Oh Severus!" a voice came from a crowd near by. A brown haired-purple eyed woman squeezed out of the mass of humans with a girl in toe.

            "Bella, glad you could make it," Severus said, smiling in greeting.

            "Mira!" Dru said exuberantly at the girl in toe. The girl walked out from behind her mother and Harry could see what she looked like. She had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, holding Sirius's sparkle of suspicious mischief.

            "Sev, how about you take the girls to the Apothecary, Mira's been practically jumping at the idea of being able to explode things with Dru again," Bella suggested.

            "Dear mother doesn't want to spend time with us now? First our father, now our mother! My poor self esteem can't hold out for much longer!" Drake said dramatically.

            "Stop your pitch right there, you won't be getting that broom until your second year at Hogwarts. I don't care what your father said, but this is what I say and that's final."

            "But Mom!" Harry's father whined mockingly. Drake turned around to glare at him.

            "I don't need your help Uncle Sev," he said.

            "Yes, you seem to be failing just perfectly," he smiled.

            "Okay children, let's leave the bickering babies alone," Bella said, interrupting their verbal battling. Dru and Mira both smirked evilly and left with Bella.

            "Oh shoot, I didn't tell Bella that Harry had amnesia, this will cause problems later," his father said, frowning.

            "Mom will talk to Aunt Lily soon, they have their own private Floo connection for a reason you know," Em dismissed.

            "I suppose you're right. Well, where shall we go? Quiddich, owls, or maybe…wands?" his thoughtful look turned into a grin.

            "Wands!" the three of them chorused. 

            The group headed off and Harry was given a moment to think again. Within a span of an hour, he felt more and more at home in this universe. Being a Snape wasn't bad, in fact, it as better than being a Potter. No fame, no mob, no fans, just a family in Diagon Alley.

            A family, friends, a home, a pleasant world, everything was as Harry's dreams were. Well, not exactly, but close enough. He wasn't 16, but 11 years old, that was a bit odd, but when he thought about it, it made sense. What better time to restart a life but at the moment where he found the magical world?

            Upon reaching Ollivander's (Fine makes of wands since 382 B.C.), Harry finally decided it. He wouldn't fight it; he wouldn't try to leave. He would stay here and be a Snape. But then something hit his mind, where were Ron and Hermione. He had to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

            If there was one universal constant, it would be Ollivander's. The shop was exactly as Harry remembered it. It seemed a bit cramped with the multitude of people in there, though not much being that he was here with Hagrid.

            "Can I help you?" a voice came from the shelves. Ollivander appeared from a shelf and looked over his new customers. "Ah, Severus Snape, I remember when you came in here for a wand. Yes, yes 13 inches, oak and powdered runespoor egg. Odd combination, very volatile if I remember correctly."

            Drake and Em snorted, barely holding in there humor. "It's…fitting Uncle Sev," Em choked out. Snape level his glare on them, but they still were laughing a bit.

            "Now Mr. Black, I believe we can start with you," Ollivander continued, unfazed. Drake nodded and walked foreword. Ollivander measured him in every degree and looked a bit puzzled. "You aren't a Black correct?"

            "Born a Malfoy, sir," Drake said, a bit colder than Harry would have expected.

            "Yes, yes that makes it easier. Just a moment," Ollivander disappeared and re-emerged holding a black box. "This was made for you by your birth father before you were born. Mahogany, 12 inches with dragon heartstring," he pulled out a jet-black wand and handed it to Drake. He took it reluctantly and gave it a wave.

            "That's odd, it should have worked," Ollivander was now confused. "The wand chooses the wizard. Ollivander took it back and came back with another box. "This wand is based on your adoptive father's wand."

            Drake took the wand and gave it a wave. It spewed red sparks and Drake smiled. "11 inches, oak with griffin feather. Miss Black, I will take you next."

            Em complied and walked up. Ollivander repeated his process of measurement with her and left to find the perfect wand. "If I remember your mother's wand correctly, I believe this wand should be just fine for you," he said as he reappeared from the shelves. "9 and ¾ inches, elm with a gynosphinx (A/N: female sphinx) hair."

            With a wave, golden sparks showered from her wand. "Excellent, excellent. Now for you Mr. Snape," Ollivander looked pleased as Harry moved foreword and Ollivander did his measurements again. He paused for a moment and left to the darker portion of the shop. "13 inches, Basilisk fang and Dementor skin in holly. Very odd, very odd."

            Ollivander handed it to Harry and he gave it a wave. The most shocking thing to most people in the shop, it gave off a rainbow of sparks. 'It's different…that means…' Harry thought. He carefully touched his head and felt something he had never felt in his life. A scar less forehead.

            "A wand for a wizard," Ollivander said, slightly disturbed at this turn of events. The four of them left (after paying of course) and left Diagon Alley for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. While searching for a seat, the fireplace by Harry sprang to life and a man walked out of it and into Harry.

            "Dreadfully sorry," the man said, hoisting Harry to the ground. "Harry?" the man said shocked. Harry looked and froze. It took him less than a second to figure out who it was. He looked different, but he was, undeniably, Tom Marvolo Riddle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

            Panic was redefined at the moment Harry laid his eyes upon the man in front of him. Instead of the severe looking face of Lord Voldemort, the kind, but slightly worried, face of whom Harry could only assume was Tom Marvolo Riddle resided. "Harry? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," Riddle said nervously.

            "Tom? What are you doing out of the Ministry?" Harry's father said.

            "The Minister can escape every once and while can't he?" Riddle said, smiling a bit. "Besides, my secretary wants my head on a pike soon. Not much different than most days though."

            Harry's mind was reeling again, it seemed like everything was changed in this world. Tom Riddle was the Minister of Magic, but he wasn't Voldemort. What happened?

            "Uh Tom, Harry had a bit of an accident before coming here. You might want to join us for a meal so we can explain," his father said while pointing to an empty booth.

            The five of them made their way to a booth and sat down. "What happened to Harry?" Riddle said directly. He sounded very concerned and Harry was very confused. Why did he, of all people, care about him?

            "He fainted upon entering the main room and he hit his head. He can't remember anything, not his mother, sister or myself. He remembers places and concepts, just not people," Snape said, after ordering a round of butterbeers.

            "That's too bad Harry, not much we can do about it. I guess we just have to wait and see what happens," Riddle said, smiling at Harry, "I guess I should introduce myself. I am Tom Marvolo Riddle and I am your grandfather."

(A/N: What would you have said if I had ended it? Muahahahaha!)

            Harry froze. Riddle was his grandfather? Out of shock, his hand moved to his forehead once again. No scar. No Voldemort. No Death Eaters. No dreams. His wish had come true. The largest smile that had ever come upon Harry's face arched his features.

            "I think he's feeling better already," Em said cheerfully, "He always did seem better when you were around Minister."

            "For the 40th time Ms. Black, you can call me Tom, I was there on the day of your birth," his…grandfather said exasperated.

            "And the same to call me Em, Minister," Em retorted.

            "Bickering children," Drake said smiling.

            "As you did and do with your sister might I remind you," Riddle said with a smile.

            "Then who is my grandmother?" Harry interjected.

            "Why Professor Minerva Riddle of course," Riddle said as if it were nothing, "Married for almost 50 years her and I. We met during Hogwarts when I was going through a rough time. She really pulled me through it. I would have hated to see what would have happened if she wouldn't have helped me after those horrible summers."

            McGonagall. It had to be. She changed the world. Life's little oddities really have a way of rearing their heads, don't they?

            "So what are the four of you doing at Diagon Alley this fine day?" Riddle asked.

            "Shopping for Hogwarts. The three of them needed supplies and wands," Snape answered.

            "Very interesting. I'm out here because I've been ignoring some regulating nonsense and my secretary is about to kill me because I haven't signed the cauldron bottom regulation yet," Riddle said, gulping down the rest of his butterbeer.

            "Tom! We need those desperately! The Potion Committee is getting sick of the weak bottoms being made in foreign countries," Snape nearly yelled.

            Drake made a gagging face. "Uncle Sev? Can we go back to Diagon Alley? I wanna go check out the brooms!"

            "Huh? Ya, be back in about an hour, you have to eat still," Snape dismissed.

            Drake, Em, and Harry guzzled their butterbeers and headed out. Em ran to the gateway first and opened it, with a superior smirk on her face.

            "I could have done it, you just got ahead of me," Drake sniffed.

            "Sure you could have, being that you slowed down to let me ahead." Em countered.

             "Um, ya, hey look Flourish and Blott's is having a sale!" Drake said as Em's thought process shut down. She turned around and ran off. "Too easy. It's so odd to have you so quiet Harry, you're usually the one to do that."

            "Sorry, working on that 'me' thing currently," Harry said, smiling a bit. He shifted his gaze to the Nimbus 2000 sitting in the window and Drake's eyes followed. They both drooled and moved to the window. After 5 minutes of intense study, Harry noticed someone was next to him. He turned a bit to see a familiar tuff of red hair next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

            Staring at the window with Harry and Drake stood Ron Weasley. As Harry had expected, Ron looked different also. He didn't have the scruffy look about him, but an aristocratic aura encompassing his person. He wore finely made black robes and his red hair was slicked back.

            "What are you looking at?" Ron sneered. This reaction surprised Harry very much; Ron was being more like Malfoy was.

            "Hey Weasley, we haven't done anything to you, no need to be grumpy," Drake said annoyed. The hatred between them seemed hard coded into every universe. Ron huffed and left, saying something that sounded like, "I'll just have dad buy me two of them." Definitely a Malfoy phrase.

            "What's with him?" Harry asked.

            "Oh that's Ron Weasley, his family has had an odd time. Very rich they are. His twin sister Virginia was turned into a vampire and his family is one of the pioneers of vampire cure research. Just a whiny little brat, ignore him." Drake answered.

            This was way too much. A mean Ron from a rich Weasley family and Ginny was his twin who is a vampire. If he weren't here, he would laugh at this.

            "There they are the Crimson Tide," Drake pointed to a red haired family moving down the road. Mrs. Weasley wasn't there but another red-haired woman was with Mr. Weasley. Maybe she was the reason why they had money now. Another person was with them, but was hidden completely under a black cloak. No skin was showing. The sun was shining. _Ginny_.

            "Drake! Harry!" Em yelled, running up to them. "We should be getting back, Uncle Sev should be waiting." Harry didn't have anytime to ponder the ruby riddle any longer as he was shoved back into the Leaky Cauldron.

            "Where have you been?" Harry's father asked as they sat down. Riddle must have left when their conversation was over and the booths again had occupants. "Staring at books and brooms I suppose? Never mind, eat!" he commanded.

            Food appeared and everyone dug in. All of the food was delicious and was consumed almost as fast as it had appeared on the table. They all gave sighs of relief as the plates disappeared and Severus paid.

            "Now it's owl time, we should leave after that," he said, leading the ground back to the alley for their last trip. The group stopped at Hagrid's Habitat and Harry was greeted by a familiar…knee.

            "Hullo, hullo, welcome to Hagrid's Habitat. Can I help you?" Hagrid addressed the collection. "I've got anything you want from owls to some unmentionables, just call me if you need me."

            The store was huge, perfect for someone Hagrid's size. Harry knew exactly what to get when the word "owl" was mentioned. He found an old friend in the Owl Observatory section of the store. 

He left with a large snowy owl, promptly naming it Hedwig. Drake bought a gray owl and named it Quicksilver, while Em purchased a black owl and named it Brimstone. The caged owls were delighted to have owners and slept in their new cages. 

The route to the Floo Stations was tight, but the group made it, all of their purchased items intact and ready for travel. Bella, Mira, and Dru were waiting, with the latter two holding large bags of what Harry supposed was Potion supplies. "Okay you two, it's time to go home," Bella said, obviously tired by the two little pyromaniacs next to her. The children in question gave an innocent look and Mira was ushered to the fireplace. "Don't give me that innocent look, Miranda Black!" she yelled as Mira disappeared in the flames. 

"See ya at school Harry!" Em shouted from the flames as she departed.

"Well Harry, good luck with the memory, hope you feel better before school starts," Drake said with a pat on the back, and parting himself.

"I head what happened from your sister Harry, I hope you'll feel better. And just know this, call me Aunt Bella, not Aunt Arabella, I sound like an old woman with that name," she smiled as she left in the inferno. Mira followed her to and Harry after, calling out "Snape Quarters, Hogwarts" as the conflagration engulfed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

            Harry tumbled out of the fireplace and managed to stand. Mira had already fled to here room by the time the soot had left Harry's eyes. His father walked out of the fireplace regally and smirked at Harry. "I don't think you'll ever get that right Harry."

            "Very funny," he growled back. His father seemed taken aback by Harry's hostility. It lasted only a moment and appeared to mark it off to "amnesia".

            "Harry!" his mother yelled as she came from the kitchen. She fussed over him, clearing soot from his clothes. "How are you feeling? Any memories come back? Nothing bad happened I hope," she rambled.

            "I'm fine mum, really," he insisted, trying to get out of her reach. It seemed more reaction than conscious idea.

            "Well that's good, I talked to Dumbledore and he said he could possible restore your memories," she smiled. He froze. His cover could be blown, what could he do? 

            "What do you say Harry?" a voice said as Dumbledore stepped from the kitchen his mother had previously occupied. He was in deep trouble.

            "Ummm," he stumbled, "okay." _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ What was he doing? Was he even in control of his body anymore?

            "Good! Let's get started," Dumbledore grinned brightly. He sat the two of them down on facing chairs and placed his hands on Harry's temples. "Now breathe as we start."

            A desolate plain.

            A white world with black lines.

            Two lines make an angle.

            The angles make a form.

            Three forms are created on the desolate plain.

            "Harry?" one of them asks. His form is focuses into taller man with a long beard.

The other two figures come into focus. They look similar, but one is bigger and a scar is visible on his forehead while the other is smaller and thinner. They both answer to his call.

"What is going on?" the one known as Dumbledore inquires.

"This person was created in my mind without my consent!" the smaller figure yells.

"I didn't ask to be created, I just was," the other retorts.

"You don't belong here, so just disappear! You've been controlling my body!" the smaller screams.

"I don't want to disappear!" the taller shouts, crumpling. Years of belittlement rush back to him in a moment's flash.

Dumbledore has never experienced this in his life. Two separate entities in one person. "What are your names?" he questions.

"I'm Harrison Severus Snape. He claims to be Harold James Potter. I've never heard of him," the smaller answers.

The one known as Harry Potter has fallen to the floor, crying, remembering everything that has happened to him in the past.

"In this land there are no barriers between memories and the conscious mind. No mental or magical walls separating the mind," Dumbledore says, moving to help up Harry Potter. He hoists the figure up and speaks to both of them. Both Harry Potter and Harry Snape. "I'm sorry, but you must be one. Whether you like it or not, you are in the same body, you must become one or die. It is as simple as that. I am sorry that it came to this."

"I understand," Harry Potter simply states.

"I don't! He came into my mind and now I have to accommodate him? No way!" Harry Snape bellows.

"He was placed here for a reason. I'm sorry," Dumbledore disappears from the spot, leaving the two similar but different entities to solve the problem.

"I always wanted a family. I'm sorry this had to happen," Harry Potter says apologetically.

"You mean steal my family? I won't allow this!" Harry Snape was almost in tears.

"I know this to make you powerful, I can help you as you can help me," Harry Potter reasoned.

"Powerful," Harry Snape repeated.

Harry Potter put his hand on Harry Snape's shoulder. "Together, we can get what we both want."

His hand started to melt into his shoulder. The two figures started to melt together as body touched body. In moments, they were one. The world turned into pure light and faded.

When Harry opened his eyes, he noticed that he was not in the Snape quarters, but in the Hospital Wing. Figures surrounded him and he became slightly afraid. When the world came into focus, he finally figured out that it was his family. _His_ family. They were all asleep in chairs around his bed. His father awoke first.

"Hi there," he smiled. This was his father, sure he remembered a sneering, snapping, slimy, sly, Slytherin-like son of a snake before, but this was his father and no one could take that away from him now. 

Harry smiled back and sunk into his bed as the rest of his family awoke. It was over; he did not have two minds. He was Harry Snape with Harry Potter's memories and experiences combined. He was powerful a grateful for his family. Life was good.

(A/N: Hogwarts in a chapter or two! Thanks all! Mmmmm…reviews. They taste like candy! Candy like Pocky! Pocky is crack for an Otaku!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

            Preparations for school to begin once again at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in full swing by the time Harry work up from his coma. After the "memory recovery" started, Harry lapsed into a coma. When Dumbledore left Harry's mind, he was more confused than when he had been in the odd dichotomous mind that was Harry. Two entities in one mind. Harry's parents were shocked to say the least.

            "Harry?" his mother questioned as she awoke to her husband's nudging. "Is that you? Or is it Harry _Potter_?"

            "The best way I can answer that is yes, Mum," Harry smiled a bit.

            "Yes? That's not very helpful," his father said, a bit perplexed.

            "I am both Harry Snape and Harry Potter," Harry said simply.

            "So what should we call you?" his mother asked suspiciously.

            "Harry Snape is the best. Harry Potter had a horrible life and would be happy to disappear," Harry said, frowning now.

            "What do you mean? Who is Harry Potter?" Dru asked, finally awakening.

            "Harry Potter was an entity from another dimension. He was from a dimension where Tom Marvolo Riddle was an evil being and tried to kill Harry on multiple occasions. He was the son of Lily Evans and James Potter. The world was a dark place," Harry said simply.

            "Dad was evil? But that means…he wouldn't have been with Mum…" his mother pondered.

            "Was I not a Marauder?" his father queried.

            "No, you were a mean Potions teacher. The Marauders were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew," he answered.

            "Pettigrew? He died in the Great Revel. He was a Slytherin," Snape growled a bit.

            "The Great Revel?" Harry asked.

            "The Great Revel was a sad time for the world," his mother started.

            "Sad that the world lost some power, but also glad because it god rid of some negative powers in the world," his father continued.

            "Many, many people committed a mass suicide on October 31, 1981 in protest to the treatment of Muggle-born and half-blood wizards. They believed themselves to be superior to them and killed themselves to show that they were," she said.

            "Odd logic, if you ask me," his father commented. "The Malfoys both committed suicide that night. Hence why Drake is a Black now. They took some so-called 'Muggle-loving fools with them'. Molly Weasley was the only one that I knew of. The Weasleys are a wealthy family now. Arthur remarried some pureblood Irish woman with a whole lot of money."

            "Dear, you're rambling," Harry's mother scolded softly.

            "Yes, yes, well, seeing as you're awake, I think we can smuggle you back home for your last night before school," his father said.

            "Tomorrow?" Harry gulped.

            "Come on, it'll be fun!" his father smiled.

            "Let's go already!" Dru whined.

            Harry's parents smiled and his father turned his hospital robes into his normal black robes. The Snape family made their way down to their quarters and all sighed in relief that Madam Pomfrey had not caught them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

            Harry scrambled to his room and fell asleep in his clothes. His mind was empty this night as he drifted into a deep slumber. That is until his sister exploded…literally.

            At precisely 7:34 AM, the Snape quarters were rocked with an explosion. Harry jumped from bed and ran out into the hallway. Upon entering the hall, he noticed the thick purple smoke billowing from what was his sister's room.

            She emerged, eyebrows singed off and hair partially alight. Their parents came from the other end of the hall, looking extremely angry (though Harry thought his father was only faking it).

            "Drusilla Rose Snape! What did I say about unsupervised potion making?" Lily Snape yelled.

            "It's okay until I blow up stuff?" Dru said, attempting to look innocent. That only further angered her mother. "That was what Dad said at least."

            "I did?" Severus Snape said, putting Dru's hair out. "When did I say that?"

            "After she blew the last potion up," Harry smirked.

            His father blinked a few times. "Severus Snape! How could you? She could have killed herself!" Harry's mother screamed, leveling her famous rage upon him.

            "It was a joke! I knew she couldn't have killed herself, nothing she can get to has that much power!" he exclaimed, while hold his hands out, as if attempting to shield her fury.

            "As it is _both_ of your faults, Dru _and_ Severus will be cleaning up the mess. _With no magic!_" she commanded as the two of them groaned

            At that moment, Harry was reminded that she was related to McGonagall and that the rage seemed genetic. Along with the punishments.

            "Seeing as we're awake," she continued, "how about an early breakfast Harry?"

            "Okay mum," he said quickly, not wanting the tempest to be pointed in his general area. When the two of them came to the table, his mother took out her wand and tapped two plates. They filled with all kinds of foods from sausage to oatmeal.

            "Eat up! We'll let the two of them feed themselves," she glared at the room containing the offending duo.

            "So mum, am I going on the train back here?" Harry asked after he finished eating.

            "Yes you are. It is a good experience that no one should miss," she answered as she finished also. "Well, I'll go check on the delinquents while you go finish packing."

            Harry nodded and left the table, knowing that the house elves would be happy to clean up the remains of the meal. He entered his room and shut the door. He finally noticed that he had slept in his clothes and decided to shower and change.

            He had finished packing in about an hour and dragged his trunk out into the living room/dining area. "Just leave that here Harry," he father said, sitting at the table. He and Dru were eating their meals finally, it had seemed that the mess was not as horrible as the explosion had made it sound.

            Harry sat down on the couch with a huff. His trunk was a lot lighter when he was 16, now when he was 11; the memories of lugging that behemoth came back to him. (A/N: they are as one and they share memories)

            The clock on the wall rang when the time hit 10:00 and Harry was reminded that he had to be on the train at 11:00. Harry jumped as his father sat down next to him.

            His father had an odd look, checking the area for Lily. "Okay Harry, now that you have come of age, I must give you a great power," he said mysteriously as he pulled out an old piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." 

Harry was shocked and pleased at the same time as the Marauder's Map showed itself in full glory. "Now all the Marauder children get one of these when they reach 11. You must remember to use this for powers of mischief, not for law."

            "You have no idea how many times this saved Harry Potter at Hogwarts," Harry smiled as he took the map. "Mischief managed." The map was wiped and Harry slipped it into his pocket as his mother walked into the room.

            "Time to go Harry, I'll have the elves take the trunk up to the dormitories when you are sorted. Hedwig is in the Owlrey. We'll be traveling by Floo," she said, clad in emerald green robes and seeming a lot like her mother. Dru tailed behind, dressed like her mother, her hair grown back along with her eyebrows.

            His mother moved to the fireplace and tossed the Floo powder in. "Platform Nine and Three Quarters!" she yelled as she disappeared from the fireplace. Dru followed and Harry behind her.

            Harry tumbled out of the fireplace, but managed to roll back to his feet. His father followed and smiled as he pointed to the train. "Welcome to your future Harry."

            Harry looked at the familiar scarlet train and his eyes moved to a familiar scarlet-haired family.


	12. Chapter 12

            Chapter 12

            Harry watched the Weasley family make its way to the train. Percy looked the same, maybe a bit haughtier if possible. Fred and George were smiling mischievously as usual, but were shying away from the woman who was now Mrs. Weasley. Ron had changed a lot. He was sneering at the other students coming through, thinking he superior. Ginny glided fluidly through the crowd in her all-encompassing black cloak.

            "Can I go with Harry on the train?" Dru asked, eying the crimson locomotive with glee.

            "In two years Dru," his mother answered softly. "Harry, this is where we see you off." She was standing there, looking like she was going to shed tears.

            "Mom, I'm going to see you when I get off the train. No worries!" Harry smiled.

            "My boy is going to Hogwarts finally! I'm go excited!" his father laughed, grabbing Harry's shoulders. He hoisted him up onto the train and then let him go. "Now Harry, be sure to make trouble when you get there, okay?"

            Harry smiled and nodded, seeing his mother finally in tears. She rushed up to him and kissed him on the cheek as she hugged him. "My boy is all grown up!" she sobbed.

            "Eleven is hardly grown up mum," Harry said.

            "Move out of the way!" a woman's voice yelled. It was Mrs. Weasley. It was hard for Harry to even think this. This woman seemed to be a rich, stuck up snob. Maybe she infected Ron. The redhead male in question shoved Harry out of the way as he boarded the train.

            "I'll see you all at the school, bye!" Harry yelled as he was dragged backwards and onto the train. The Snape family all waved goodbye as he disappeared.

            "Out of the way, I have no time for riff raff!" Ron yelled as he pushed through and down the hall, disappearing in a compartment. Harry sighed and walked down the hallway, looking for a compartment. Instead of finding said seat, he was dragged off by two pairs of hands.

            "Passing us by were you?" Drake laughed as he let Harry go.

            "A bit rude don't you agree Drake?" Em said seriously as she followed.

            "I concur dear sister," he answered.

            "You can cut the loving sibling act," Harry smiled when he sat down.

            "So, I heard you are now you squared," Em stated simply.

            "You could think of it like that. More like a 16 year old me from a dark world mixed with the Harry you know," Harry sighed.

            "Stir and cook on high for 10 minutes and you have Harry flambé," Drake smirked.

            "Thereabouts. Dru decided to blow up _her_ room this morning," Harry laughed.

            "Mira did that two days ago. We should consult them for prank items. They always make the best bombs and such," Em supposed. The door slid open and a cloaked figured walked in.

            "Can I sit here?" a female voice asked from beneath the hood.

            "Sure," Harry answered quickly, automatically knowing who is was as he cast a charm on the window to block the light. Compartment lights would suffice for lighting purposes.

            "Thank you very much," she said, sealing the door and sitting down. She pealed back her hood to show black bandages covering her head. She slowly unwrapped those to show a Ginny that Harry wouldn't have known if he hadn't have known.

            Ginny was pale, thin faced, with long red hair and blood red eyes. Her fangs were prevalent when she opened her mouth to speak again. You two can shut your mouths you know. You look like idiots," she smiled.

            Drake and Em closed their mouths with an audible click. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Em Black, my blond-haired brother is Drake Black and the black-haired boy over there is Harry Snape.

            "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Virginia Weasley, but please, just call me Ginny, I hear Virginia enough from my step-mother," she greeted. "Let me guess your first encounter with a vampire correct?"

            The three of them nodded. "It's okay though. If you are allowed into the school, then you must not pose too much of a danger to the students or Dumbledore would not have let you come. Safe for him, safe for me," Harry grinned.

            "Thanks, I've been kicked out of three compartments before this. I thought I would miss all of that by escaping my family and the rush," she sighed.

            "Do people hate vampires that much? I thought your father was attempting to help out the vampire society," Drake asked.

            "Yes, but that means everyone knows my age and that I would attend Hogwarts. He publicized everything about me. I feel like a bloody celebrity," she growled.

            "I know how you feel," Harry muttered.

            "What do you mean? I've never heard of you," she sneered.

            "Harry's schizophrenic," Drake answered simply.

            "I am not!" Harry yelled. This set Harry off into his entire recount of what had happened and how he became a two-in-one deal. The three of them were interested in who Harry Potter was, so this set him off into the entire life history of Harry Potter.

            A candy cartload of everything (including Blood Pops) and a lot of stories later, the train stopped with three newly educated people about Harry Potter's dark world. The four first years from the dark compartment exited the train to see the most wonderful sight that they would see in years. Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

            The Castle Hogwarts loomed in the distance as the students left the Hogwarts Express. The castle looked almost luminescent with the lights creating an aura of power on the stone structure. 

"First years! First years come here please!" a voice rang out.

"Come on Harry, we have to go," Ginny said, poking Harry on the shoulder. She was already covered from head to toe in black.

"Wake up Harry!" Drake yelled in Harry's ear. "It's not like you haven't lived here for most of your life."

"Just think about it, we are going to have so much fun in these seven years," Harry said, taking his eyes off the castle.

"Think about that later, we're going to be late if you keep your head in the clouds!" Em said, dragging both Drake and Harry off to the herding voice.

The four made it out of the crowd of upperclassmen and moved to the first year crowd. In the center was none other than Lily Snape, grouping the students together. "Is that everyone? We don't need any stragglers," she mock-glared at the four latecomers. The smirked in turn and followed as the first-year pack moved up a steep, narrow path.

It was very dark on the path, enough that the surrounding woods seemed like a wall of black. Ginny walked in front of Harry and was staring intently at something in the forest off to the right.

"Ginny? What are you staring at?" Harry asked.

"Hmm? Oh the stag out there," she pointed. "Right there."

"It's pitch black Ginny," said Drake.

She blinked and looked back at the forest. To her, the forest was teeming with life and was bright as high noon. She growled something like "ruddy humans" and the other three grinned.

"Hey kids, here we go, our first real view of Hogwarts," Harry's mother called over her shoulder. The kids all gasped as the school came into view. It was more beautiful than before, a shimmering structure of schooling and superiority. "No more than four to a boat!" she commanded as the first years reached the edge of a lake.

They all piled in, the four friends grabbing a boat together. "Hey Ginny, you know you can get ride of some of that cloak now it is dark," Em said as she looked at the night sky.

"I'll wait until we get inside, you can never be too sure," Ginny sighed. "This daylight thing could get old really soon."

"I could imagine," Drake said.

"Everyone have a boat?" Harry's mother asked. "Okay then! Forward!" The flotilla of small boats moved towards the school and underneath a cliff. "Heads down!" she yelled as the boats moved under the cliff and into the curtain of ivy that hid the cavity in the rock face.

The students disembarked from the boats and moved up towards a large door. "Now that we have a bit of time, I will introduce myself. I am Professor Lily Snape and I teach History of Magic here. You will soon learn all about the school from Professor Riddle," she said and turned to the large door. She knocked lightly three times and the imposing doors opened to a tall black-haired witch, smiling at the students.

"Here you go mom, er… Minerva," Professor Snape (A/N: I'll say Professor's name for Harry's parent's now, he's a student, so they have to be professors) said, blushing a bit in embarrassment. The group moved inside, following the two professors in the lead. The entrance hall was enormous and the students looked in awe at the size.

"Thank you, Lily, I'll take them from here," Professor Riddle said with a bigger smile. Professor Snape nodded and moved off into a side door and disappeared. "Welcome to you first step in a great journey at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will be starting the banquet soon, but first you all need to be sorted."

"Each student at Hogwarts is sorted into four houses. They are like your family and as such, your house will be rewarded with points for your successes and punished for your failures. At the end of the year, these are tallied to see who wins the coveted House Cup. These houses are where you will spend your free time, where you will sleep, and who your will have classes with."

"Well, now to tell you the houses. They are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. They all have certain qualities, as you will soon learn. They all have a noble history with a long line of famous wizards and witches from each."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place as soon as you enter this hall. Please wait as I prepare the main hall for your arrival," Professor Riddle smirked a bit as she said, "And maybe you should smarten yourselves up as I am gone."

"So that's your grandmother?" Drake asked as he attempted to fix his tie.

"Ya, that's here alright. It is a bit odd to have two different memories of her, one of her as the stern Professor McGonagall and the other as a cheerful grandmother Professor Riddle," he said, straightening his robes.

"How many people are you related to in this school?" Ginny asked, finally without the wrappings on her head. She was half concentrated at her hair that stuck up with the massive amount of static buildup that had accumulated in her covered hair.

"Give up the battle with the hair. But seriously three I think," Harry smiled as she glared a bit.

"Teacher's pet," Drake laughed.

"Could you see any of those three giving me extra points?" Harry questioned.

"Probably not," Drake agreed. "Okay, so how do they sort us? Julia said we had to wrestle a troll, she also said she almost killed it, which she probably could have."

"Oh yes, It's painful, those who fail die. It's a tough school," a voice nearby called. The group turned to see a smirking Ron Weasley. "I see you have befriended my sister here. Watch out for her, those neckbiters can get vicious during bloodlust."

Ginny was in action and the word "lust" was uttered. She had Ron by the throat, holding him a few inches above the ground. Her eyes were filled with hate and Ron's were filled with fear. "Say it again and you will see how vicious I can be even now," she growled. She dropped him and crumpled to the ground. A black and red haired girl along with Crabbe and Goyle helped him from the ground.

"Gained some lackeys my dear brother?" Ginny laughed. He didn't have time to retaliate as Professor Riddle walked back in.

"Form a line and follow me," she commanded. The large doors to the Great Hall opened and the line moved in.


	14. Chapter 14

Well, here I go, starting a new chapter. I just wanted to start this out with a few words. Okay, more than a few, but whatever. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and I hope that this chapter will bring in the two characters people want. I'd like to thank MedNar and Uozumi for responding to my challenge. I'd also like to thank my insanity for creating most of this and also, caffeine, giver of life…and headaches…oh the headaches. Okay, I'll shut up and give you the chapter; hopefully it will be long and fulfilling. 

Chapter 14

            The Great Hall was in its full splendor as the first years moved down the aisle. The hall dwarfed even the largest of persons present and was radiant with a power all its own. The candles were floating in midair over the four long tables. At the end was the head table, with the rest of the staff sitting. 

A few familiar faces were at the table including both of the Snape professors, Remus Lupin, and none other than James Potter. They all smiled at Harry, Drake, and Em. They were family friends after all.

The hall was filled with students and teachers, all focused on the group of first years gathered around an old stool with a ratty old hat on it. The first years jumped (except Harry) as a wide rip opened up and began to sing.

I first was a hat to wear 

_But then I began to tear_

_I was sent to sort_

_And sing for short_

_And so I must begin_

_I shall place you with your kin_

_In four houses I shall place_

_It is already etched in your face_

_In Gryffindor shall you soar_

_If you are brave and bold_

_In Slytherin the cunning lie_

_With the sleek and sly_

_In Hufflepuff you shall be_

_For them, loyalty and work is key_

_Or maybe Ravenclaw you will fit_

_If you value learning and wit_

_So join your group_

_And be in a loop_

_Of friends and family, you shall see_

_So put me on and you will be_

A student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

(A/N: Don't make fun of my song, I wanted to change it and not copy)

The hall was a cacophony of cheers and applause as the odd hat ended its odd song. The first years gave out a collective sigh. All they had to do is put on a hat! Professor Riddle moved forward with a long list of names.

"Step up and put the hat on as I call your names," she ordered. "Abbott, Hannah!"

            A girl with blond pigtails and a pick face stepped forward and put the hat on. It sunk over her head and the brim reopened. "HUFFLEPUFF!" it shouted. She took the hat off and put it on the chair. She made her way to the Hufflepuff table.

            "Black, Amelia!"

            Em moved to the hat and put it on. In covered her eyes and the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Em took the hat off and smiled up towards the three Marauders at the head table. The Gryffindors were still cheering as she made it to the table and took a seat.

            "Black, Draco!"

            Drake walked up to the hat and placed it on his head. "SLY…" the hat started but stopped. Drake put it all the way on his head and the paused for a moment. A long moment. It opened its rim again and yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Drake almost threw off the hat with a big grin and sat down by his sister. The Marauders minus one were all clapping loudly for him, seeming to be corrupted by Sirius enough not to be Slytherin.

            Harry's attention waned for a portion of the sorting, until it hit "Granger, Hermione!" The black and red haired girl that had helped Ron earlier strolled up to the hat and put it on. The hat waited for a moment before yelling "SLYTHERIN!" 

Harry was shocked. Hermione? In Slytherin? The part that was once Harry Potter froze, but the part that was Harry Snape smoothed it out. New worlds are very different.

            "Longbottom, Neville!" came up, looking different than one of the dual memories in Harry Snape remembered. Instead of the scared and shaky Neville from before, a confident and less…round…Neville walked up. He had no fear and was smiling a bit as he put the hat on. Predictably, it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" and Neville grinned as he sat down by Seamus Finnigan at the Gryffindor table.

            After a long list of students that Harry really didn't care too much about, (though there were two odd students who joined the Slytherins. One by the name of Sorin Dracul Niculaie and the other by Ta'aunisuarinasi Niculaie) it was his turn. "Snape, Harrison!" Professor Riddle yelled out with a smile. Harry moved up and put the hat on. 

            "Well well well, it seems that you have been here before Mr. Potter, or Snape, whichever. You are both but none. Very odd, never had one like you," the small voice in Harry's ear muttered. "Where should I put you? Two sets of people are here. Very difficult. You once said no to Slytherin, but now it isn't right for you. Nor is Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. So it must be GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled out the last word.

            "Thank you," Harry thought as he took the hat off.

            "No problem whoever you are," it said as it left Harry's head.

            Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table and was attacked by Em and Drake. "Good job mate, knew you were perfect for this house the entire time," Drake smiled.

            "You said he'd be a Slytherin," Em laughed.

            "Details, details," Drake glared at his sister.

            "Weasley, Ronald!" was called out as they forgot to pay attention. Ron meandered up to the hat and placed it on his head. It waited a moment before yelling "SLYTHERIN!" Ron looked shocked, but covered it up with a smirk and joined that table.

            Professor Riddle bellowed "Weasley, Virginia!" and Ginny walked up to the hat. She put it on her head and it took a long time to finally yell "GRYFFINDOR". She smiled and sat by her three new friends.

            The sorting was ended with "Zabini, Blaise" becoming the last Slytherin. Albus Dumbledore stood from where he was sitting in the middle of the head table to address the student body. "Welcome one and all to another year at Hogwarts! It would like to say a few words." he said. "They are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

            "Mad he is, I swear it!" Drake laughed as the plates filled up. The meal was filled with food and frivolous conversation about Quiddich, pranks, school, and pranks. Mostly pranks. A group of three students, two that were familiar to Harry and one that wasn't. Fred and George Weasley sat down by Harry and his friends. The other was a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She seemed rather…feral to Harry. Her teeth were sharp as well as her fingernails. Overall she looked a bit lupine. Then it hit him. This was Julia Lupin, a third year like the Weasley twins. She looked that way because of the werewolf cure interacting with the genetic lycanthropic disease and the full moon.

            "Well if it isn't my little pseudo cousins in my own house. Thought I'd never see the day that you'd all be in the same house," she grinned…wolfishly.

            "And out little sister Ginny, thought you'd be in Slytherin, not Ron," George said.

            "But he has been degrading hasn't he?" Fred asked.

            "Yes I think he has dear brother. Let's go prank him tomorrow," George smirked.

            "It's always so much fun being with you two again," Julia laughed. "Later kids, we have plotting to do!" With that, the three left.

            "Mad! All of them!" Drake snorted. One by one the students finished eating the spectacular meal and the food disappeared from the plates.

            Dumbledore stood once more and talked to the assembly, "A few start-of-term notices need to be given as of now. All students are to be made aware that the Forbidden Forest is called that for a reason. Please do no enter there without a teacher," he said, eyeing the Weasley twins and Julia. They all looked completely innocent, but the entire staff knew better. "Also, no magic is to be used between classing in the corridors."

            "Quiddich tryouts will be starting for all students second year and above. Anyone interested in joining your house's team, please contact Professor Potter. And on that note I will introduce two new instructors. Professor James Potter will be teaching flying this year, as a break from his Quiddich team," Dumbledore said. Professor Potter stood up with a smile and a wave and sat back down. "The other is Dr. Remus Lupin of the Lycanthropic Research Institute of London will become the guide for all of you with the new students that are not completely human," he said, shifting his view from Julia to Virginia, to the two odd students and around the rest of the hall. There must be more non-human students at the school. Dr. Lupin just smiled and waved at his daughter from where he sat at the main table.

            The announcements ended and the school song was sung as the traditions of the school dictated (A/N: It's 12:30, there is no way I'm doing all of that.). With a dismissal, the students followed their prefects to their common rooms. The Fat Lady was still there and asked for the password.

            "Caput Draconis," said Percy, still the Gryffindor prefect. The Gryffindor common room was the same as how Harry remembered it. With his normal speech, which Harry paid no attention to; the students were left to their own devices. The students separated, all heading towards their sleeping quarters and Sleep's loving embrace.

(A/N: I better get tons of reviews for this, this is really big for me! I need some sleep…zzzzzzzzz…dsfjdaljkskdfj…sorry, fell asleep on the keyboard again. Later all!)


	15. Chapter 15

Hey look! An update! I'm getting these in fast nowadays. Don't think that this will continue, I have a lot of work to be done after this, so there might be a long gap between this and the next chapter. Or it will be up tomorrow. I love being the author! Just a few notes. Julia Lupin turns a bit lupine when the full moon is out (which I know is not on Sept. 1, 1991, shut it!) because she is a genetic werewolf, not a bitten one. Get it? She is cured by the Wolfen Draft that Dr. and Dr. Lupin made (her parents), but the Draft is not designed for genetic werewolves, so it still lets a bit of the physical characteristics in. The DADA teacher will be appearing soon and…I think that's it. Okay here we go!

Chapter 15

            Hogwarts was alive and busy the next morning. Everyone at the school was moving and bustling to classes, and for some of the first years, getting lost as common. With help of the prefects and a few sympathetic teachers, all students arrived at their classes on time and safe.

            History of Magic was a great class since the ghostly professor of Harry's memories had died of natural causes and moved on. This meant no more Binns, but it also meant no more sleeping. Professor Lily Snape made sure of that.

            With a loud CRACK, Professor Snape's ruler hit Ginny Weasley's desk and awoke Ginny with a start. "Now Miss Weasley, would you like to explain why you were asleep in my class?" the professor asked venomously.

            "I'm not quite used to the entire sleeping during the night thing Professor. I didn't get any sleep last night," Ginny said blearily, slightly muffled by her ever-present black wrappings.

            "I'll make an exception for you. For now. I won't tolerate this for long, remember that," with that she moved back to her desk and started to lecture again. Ginny's three friends were all attempting to hide their laughter at Ginny's misery, but failing horribly. The bell rang and the three burst out in peals of mirth.

            "Such friends I pick up here," Ginny growled.

            "Sorry, but it was so funny to see you jump. We couldn't warn you it would be a joke wasted," Em grinned.

            "Sure, sure, laugh at my expense, come on let's get moving," even though they couldn't see her face, they could tell that she was smiling at least.

            "Hey Ginny, why weren't you in the dormitories last night?" Em asked as they were heading down into the dungeons for Potions.

            "I have my own room that locks if I'm…not myself," Ginny answered, looking at her feet as she said it. The other three, knowing that she was talking about the vampire bloodlust, dropped the subject. By the time the four had arrived in the Potions Room, the Slytherins were already there.

            "Well if it isn't my neck biting sister and her troupe of ghouls. How did you capture them?" a cold voice asked as the four sat down.

            "Filthy little neckbiter, shouldn't be allowed in this school," another said. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sitting on one of the tables, sneering towards Ginny.

            "Well if it isn't little Ronnikins. It's so lovely to see you on this fine day. I see you have captured yourself some lackeys. Unlike you these are my friends and they have wills of their own," Ginny sneered back.

            "Why you little…" Ron started, but the door slammed open. The two on the table scrambled for their seats.

            "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," Professor Severus Snape boomed. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe that this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death." By the end he was grinning very largely.

            "I could never say that with a straight face. That is what my potions professor said as we started as first years, Professor Snape let out a laugh. "Potionmaking is a very delicate art that you will have to learn throughout your years and beyond. I will punish you for your failures, but as I have friends who are abysmal at potions, I will be lenient. Don't tell the Headmaster but I will grade your explosions if you fail spectacularly. And there are no injuries, do we understand?"

            "Enough with the speeches, let's brew something. Let me think, how about a nice boil-curing potion. Simple enough for first years," he said. "Now, to work!"

            The class was going fine until Neville and Dean's cauldron exploded. Luckily everyone had dodged the sludge, but the cauldron was a lost cause. Neville gave a bit of a grin to Professor Snape who was viewing the wreckage. Neville was hoping his punishment wouldn't be as bad as his cauldron's.

Professor Snape let out a sigh; "I was hoping that you'd be better in potions than your father. But I guess that there are some things that we just can't help. Ten points goes to Gryffindor for the nice explosion. I really liked the purple sparks," both of them smiled a bit, but it didn't last for too long, "but I must take off twenty for the failure. You both also to write a foot long essay about what you did wrong and what you should have done. Include what ingredient made those sparks in it thank you."

            The rest of the last went well and no other cauldrons went up in flames. When the bell rang, the students cleaned up and left. "I hope my little neck biter of a sister hasn't hit any sun yet, I'd hate to see her go up in flames," Ron laughed as he walked out.

            "Twenty points from Slytherin for that comment Mr. Weasley!" Professor Snape bellowed. Harry smiled at his father and the four friends walked out.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello all! Sorry about the lack of updates. School is satanic nowadays. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update often, but I hope to get a few chapters in here and there. This is what I get for taking all of the advanced classes. Oh well, thanks to all the reviewers and I hope those of you who are reading this and not reviewing will review this time. Please leave constructive reviews...I really like those. _

_For those questions that I have received, I'll answer them now. Yes I'm mean to Ron, but he is a weak character that I can mold into whatever I want. As for Hermione, she will be discussed eventually. Hopefully. Oh well, let's get moving._

Chapter 16

The next day as the foursome of friends was sitting at the Gryffindor table, Ron Weasley walked into the Great Hall with a stream of bubbles coming from his ears and his hair a bright green. The Weasley twins and Julia Lupin were both laughing uproariously at Ron.

Drake joined in as they sighted Ron as well. "Good job you three!" Drake laughed. Em had started laughing as did Harry. They could tell Ginny was laughing, but she had covered herself with her wrappings again since their next class was Flying.

The hall had calmed down after Ron had sat down, his face red as his hair used to be. It was quiet; at least, until he let loose a flame jet from his nose as he sneezed, setting Crabbe's robes on fire. The Hall burst into laughter once more, and the terrific trio was smiling once more.

By the time the four friends had left the hall, Ron Weasley had already fled from embarrassment. They had made it out onto the grounds and awaited Professor Potter to come. But he didn't, not in one minute or in five. Finally, ten minutes after class had officially started, Professor Potter came barreling into the group on his broom and made a landing in the middle of the gathering.

"Welcome, welcome to a wonderful year of Flying. I will be your teacher, Professor James Potter, professional Quiddich player for the five-time champions, the Chudley Cannons," he smiled, sounding scarily like Professor Lockhart. "I am taking a break this year to teach you all the important skill of flying. My team will be fine without me and I think that everyone should know how to fly. Now everyone stand by a broom, reach out with your right hand and say 'up!' loudly and clearly."

The class did as he said and the brooms flew up to their hands (although reluctantly for some people). "Excellent!" the professor said proudly. "Now mount your brooms and we shall start." Again the class complied. All went well, until someone went out of control. Except this time, it wasn't Neville Longbottom, but Hermione Granger. The black and red haired Slytherin had started to float upwards, screaming as she ascended to a very high altitude. It stopped rising slowly and started to jerk around. The final jolt knocked her from the broom; luckily the professor was watching her, hoping she could get it under control.

"My necklace!" she screamed as a tiny necklace had come undone and started to fall. This time, it was not a professor who was in action, but Harry. He had taken to the sky and was after the swiftly falling emerald necklace. Just before it had touched the ground, he grabbed the pendant and sped back upwards. By the time Harry had landed, Hermione was out cold and being carried to the Hospital Wing. He pocked the necklace, intending to give it to her later.

"Harry, what were you doing?" Drake hissed. "Why are you helping that slimy Slytherin?"

Harry glared at Drake. "My grandfather was one of those 'slimy Slytherins" thank you very much."

"Okay let me rephrase that. Why were you helping that slimy person?" Drake sighed.

"Will you stop being so belligerent Drake?" Em said. "Do you think that class has been dismissed?"

"I hope so," Ginny said, "I hate being in all of this sun."

Professor Potter returned and said, "Class dismissed." He turned towards Harry and smiled. "Good job there Harry, you will be a great seeker someday. Maybe I'll talk to your family and see if that day will be soon."

Harry thanked him and the four headed inside the school.

The next class for all first-years was in the Defense against the Dark Arts room. In there, they were greeted by a smiled Dr. Lupin. When the class was seated, Dr. Lupin addressed the class. "Hello everyone, I am Dr. Remus Lupin of the Lycanthrope Research Institute of London. I am here to talk to you all about those students who are not completely human. I will start with werewolves, being that I am, or was, one."

"A werewolf is either a bitten lycanthrope or a genetic werewolf. The former had been cured by the Wolfen Draft made by myself and my wife, Dr. Clara Lupin. The latter is half-cured by the Draft. The mind of the werewolf is erased, but partial transformations occur on the full moon. If you had seen my daughter last night, you would understand. As she ages, she will become more lupine on the full moon nights and eventually a full wolf. Otherwise, she is completely normal. Well, besides the strength of five men and the senses of a wolf," he smiled, getting a few laughs. "I have about the same now, but from the draft I gain two abilities. One is to transform into a full wolf and the other into a partial transformation."

Dr. Lupin turned into the wolf he spoke of and back again. "Be warned, this next form is a bit…scary." He paused for a moment then closed his eyes. His body started to shift and change, and where he once stood, an eight foot tall human-wolf hybrid rested. Some of the Hufflepuffs looked like they'd pee their pants, but none left. The good doctor shifted back and smiled, "Sorry, I had to show you the full potential of the werewolf."

"The next that we will talk about is the vampire," Dr. Lupin said.

"I believe that I can handle this one, Doctor," a voice said from the shadows. The voice seemed to drill into the soul and a shiver sent down the spine. A figure walked from the shadows and took position in front of the class. "I am Ethanniel Wrage and I will be your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

            As Ethanniel Wrage made his entrance, Ginny froze. It was like something had grasped her dead heart and was squeezing. Harry looked next to him and saw Ginny hunched over, her hand gripping her chest in pain.

            "I am sorry to interrupt you Dr. Lupin, but I think that I can handle this topic better than you can," Wrage said. Lupin merely nodded and stepped off to the side. "As you have already guessed, I am a vampire. I am here more to squash your misconceptions rather than to teach you. I know that you all have heard the legends of the nosferatu, the undead who drink the blood of the living to survive."

            Professor Wrage walked among the students and looked at one of the windows. "To remove one of your delusions, I will show you something that only older vampires can do." With that, he stuck his arm into the beam of light. Nothing happened. "When a vampire is about ten years old, they can walk in the light." Wrage waved his hand and the blinds shut as the torches brightened. "Just because I can walk in the light, doesn't mean I like it."

            "As you can see, I look about the age of 23. This is known as my mental-physical age. That means my mental image of myself is that of a 23 year old. Usually, a vampire reaches this age subconsciously. They will stop growing and their powers will fully manifest themselves. The sire determines all powers. A sire is like a third parent. You share blood with them, and most sires will care for the childe," Wrage paused for a moment then looked about the room. His eyes seemed to rest upon Ginny for a moment.

            "Miss Weasley, will you please come down here? You can take off that pesky head wrap for now," Wrage said. Ginny complied, though it seemed it was against her will a bit. "Ginny here is a five-year vampire. She is my childe. The story is of no importance, but my age and power are to her."

            Ginny started to become a bit more aware as Wrage said that he was her sire. She didn't know. She was unconscious at the time of her change. "Master," the word came out of her involuntarily, "why does your power and age affect me?"

            "I am glad that you asked me that. I said that I look 23, but I am closer to 2,300 years old. This puts me as one of the oldest vampires still around. As you know, your powers are manifesting themselves already," Wrage said. "Break that desk in half."

            This was simple and straightforward, and order to a degree. Ginny shrugged and slammed her fist into the desk that was next to them. The desk cracked in the middle and collapsed in a heap of kindling in the center of the room.

            "A vampire of a mediocre sire would not be able to do that for another year or two," Wrage stated. "As vampires make children, and their children make children, and so on and so forth, the blood gets diluted. Most vampires nowadays are weak, nothing compared to Ginny here. She is what we call a Tzicath (A/N: Tsee-caath), a powerful childe still in training, a modern childe to an ancient vampire."

            "Now I bet you are all wondering what the weaknesses of vampires are. I wish you good luck and if you are out vampire hunting, I bid you farewell. A vampire is truly weak to those of true faith. I have not seen one in about 500 years, so I'm not too afraid. All of those holy symbols that some of you are currently praying on won't harm me," he smiled a bit. "And I won't attack you, so please calm yourselves."

            "Otherwise, we are nearly indestructible. Stakes are nothing, just a minor pinprick, cutting of my head will annoy me to no ends but won't do you any good, and the ever popular burning idea. Just to tell you, fire to an immortal is like warm bath water to you, I'm not terribly frightened."

            "I know that you all don't care much about the history of vampires, so I won't bore you. I am sorry about this interruption of you lecture Dr. Lupin, but I will be back to teach this class soon," Wrage said.

            "Thank you very much Professor Wrage, I hope you classes will be as riveting as your lecture today," Lupin said, standing from his seat in the corner. Wrage nodded and disappeared into the shadows from whence he came. A tone sounded among the halls and the class was dismissed.

Out in the halls, Ginny had wrapped herself again. Her three friends joined her. "Hey Gin, are you okay?" Em asked.

            "Ya, I'm fine, just a bit shaken," Ginny replied.

            "I would be too, meeting your sire and all," Drake said. "Hey isn't dinner next?"

            Ginny laughed, "Yes Drake, it's dinnertime."

            Harry was silent during this passage, worrying about what this new professor could throw into the mix. His hands were shoved into his pockets and his hand rubbed on something. _A necklace_. "I have to do something before dinner. I might not even come, so don't wait up for me." His friends looked at him quizzically, but headed off, following their stomachs. 

Harry left them and headed towards the Hospital Wing. He had forgotten to give Hermione's necklace back to her. The Hospital Wing smelled of healing potions and disinfectants as Harry moved into the area. Hermione was in a bed, propped up on pillows and reading a book. She looked up and her eyes turned dark.

"What do you want Snape? Want to laugh at me and my failures in flying?" she sneered.

"Nothing of the sort. I wanted to talk to you and give you this," he held out her necklace. Her eyes softened as she took it and put it back on.

"What did you want to talk about?" she said not-to-kindly.

"This is a bit hard to explain, but what happened to you? Why are you in Slytherin? What's with your hair?" he asked in a hurry.

"What do you mean?" she looked a bit lost now.

"Well, something happened to me recently, there were two me, one Harry Potter valiant Gryffindor sixth year and friend of a very different Hermione Granger and the other Harry Snape, an intelligent Gryffindor first year. They fused into one and became me. That's the short version there," he said.

Her eyes had a pondering look to them as she thought out what he said. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked finally.

"The Hermione Granger in my memories was one of my best friends. I just wanted to know why you have dyed hair and why you seem so _dark_," he said.

Hermione thought it over again and put the book on the table aside. As she did, her sleeve lifted up to show bandages covering her arm. She quickly pushed the sleeve back in place, but Harry had seen it. "What is this? You didn't get this in the fall!" Harry growled.

(A/N: Sorry about the abrupt ending, but I need to be heading to be now, school is evil. Later all!)


	18. Chapter 18

Dude, the updates are coming fast aren't they? Well, not much to say except REVIEW!!! I don't care if you say only one word! I want your reviews. I have learned that there are some people who read this and are not reviewing. SHAME ON YOU! When you read, review! It's common courtesy. Thanks to those who have reviewed! Well here's the next chapter!

Chapter 18 (A/N Holy Crap… that many??)

            "Hermione, who did this to you?" Harry asked softly, looking at her bandaged arm hidden by the sleeve. He may not be her friend in this reality, but he might as well be nice to her.

            "Why should I tell you Potter?" Hermione snapped.

            "I told you about me and I just want to know what's wrong," he answered. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages, when finally she broke.

            "My…stepfather," she said quietly, losing the entire dark demeanor that she had had before.

            "He beat you?" Harry hissed. She nodded mutely and Harry sighed. "What happened to your father?"

            "He died in an accident near Ottery St. Catchpole," she said. "Some girl was walking on a county road. When he swerved to miss her, the car fell into a river that had risen from rainfall. He was trapped for fifteen minutes until they could get him out. By that time, he was all but dead," she finished in full tears.

            "How long ago was this?" Harry asked, his throat tight.

            "Five years ago. My stepfather is a wizard by the name of Regulus Black," she said in a whisper now. She was hugging herself, her mind locked in the past. Harry reached out to touch her shoulder to comfort her, but she jumped and slid to the furthest point in the bed. Her face was full of fear, like she was going to be hit.

            "You need to tell the Headmaster," Harry said kindly.

            "He is already aware Mr. Snape," a wizened voice came from behind him. Albus Dumbledore was standing there along with Sirius Black and Severus Snape.

            "Harry, go to dinner, your friends await," Harry's father ordered. Harry nodded and headed off, telling Hermione that he would visit her soon.

            Harry left the Hospital Wing and made it to the Great Hall. His friends were already eating and Ginny was sipping on her customary goblet of blood, the wrappings over her head off. 

"Hey mate, what were you doing?" Drake asked as Harry seated himself and started to eat everything in sight.

            "Muffin," Harry said with his mouth full of an assortment of food.

            "How can you think of food at a time like this?" Em laughed.

            "Where did you go?" Ginny asked, wiping a bit of blood from the corner of her mouth.

            "Sorry, can't tell you," Harry said.

            "Withholding information are we?" Drake smirked.

            "I think we need to torture him," Ginny mimicked his look.

            "I heartily agree," Em grinned wickedly.

            "I can't tell you really. I don't want to betray someone's trust," Harry said, finishing enough food to feed a small army.

            "You ruined our fun!" Drake huffed.

            "And I do feel sad about it," Harry smiled. The food from Harry's plate disappeared and a note replaced it

_Harry~_

_                                    Come to the rooms tonight, we need to talk about Granger._

_            ~Mom and Dad_

            "I have to run all, I'll see you in the common room tonight," Harry said, standing.

            "He appears, eats, and then runs. 'The Phantom Harry Strikes Again!'" Drake laughed. They all joined in and Harry was still smiling as he left the hall. A few lefts, lots of staircases, and two secret passages later, Harry was in the Snape rooms in the dungeons. His parents were already waiting for him.

            "Mum, how did you get down here so fast? You were still sitting when I left," Harry asked.

            "I taught your mother all the secret passages I know," his father smirked. "Now to business, why were you in the Hospital Wing visiting that Granger girl?"

            "It's because I had her necklace that had fallen from her when she lost control of the broom and I wanted to return it to her," Harry answered, hoping he wouldn't delve any deeper.

            "And…?" his father eyed him.

            "She was Harry Potter's friend, I was worried about her," Harry looked down at his feet.

            "That's all we wanted to know Harry," his mother comforted. "She's been through a lot and we wanted to know how well you knew her."

            "I don't know her here, but I know about the other her. I now know a bit about her, but I wish that it wasn't true. Can we get her out of there?" Harry asked.

            "I wish we could, but we have no grounds for a removal of her from her parents care," his father said.

            "But she was beaten!" Harry yelled. "We can't leave here there! She can testify in court to get him arrested! She could get him locked up indefinitely!"

            "But she doesn't want to testify. She is afraid of him, even though she won't be in contact with him. She is afraid of just saying his name," his mother answered. She sighed, "but we'll try, we can keep her here until summer. We'll try to see if we can get temporary custody or something." She put her hand on Harry's shoulder, "I hate this as much as you do Harry, but we can't do much now. It's up to her."

            "Well Harry, we've deprived you of your friends for long enough, go back to them and have fun," his father smiled. "Dru told me to give these to you and told me to tell you not to shake them a whole lot."

            Harry gave his father a questioning look and they both shrugged. He accepted the package and bid his parents goodbye.

(A/N: REVIEW OR ELSE I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN AND RIP OUT YOUR PINKY TOES!)


	19. Chapter 19

Here we are again. Wow…71 reviews, that's great. But there are still more of you reading this who hasn't reviewed yet. I hope you decide to review and tell me anything you wish about the story. I welcome flames. I'll print them out and show them to my friends to laugh at some of the moronic things some flamers say like "this storee suxors. It shood not be of ff.net". To those who have reviewed I say thank you! Well, here's the next chapter…

Chapter 19 

            Harry left the Snape quarters with his odd gift in hand and moved through the halls of Hogwarts. Echoing in the stone corridors was a rustling of noise that sounded like large slabs of meat hitting each other. He ran towards the noise to notice three fourth-year Hufflepuffs around a body on the ground.

            "This will teach you, you abomination!" one yelled as he kicked the figure on the ground.

            "Ruddy neckbiter," one added as he joined in the beating.

            'Neckbiter?' Harry thought. "Ginny!" he yelled as his figured it out. Harry jumped into action, his wand ready.

            "Stand back Mr. Snape," a chilling voice said from the shadows. "My childe is waiting for my order." Ethanniel Wrage walked out of the shadows, just like he had done during his lecture. "You may begin."

            The first boy was down before he knew what was happening. Ginny pivoted her leg back from where she had swept the first's feet out from under him and sprung into action. The second boy attempted to get out his wand, but a swift punch from Ginny and a wet snap, the boy was on the ground clutching his wand wrist.

            The third boy had his wand out and was shouting a curse, "Solaris!" A bright beam of light came from his wand and Ginny was almost caught in surprise. _Almost_. She hand jumped and hung from the ceiling, perplexing her attacker. When the sun spell had ended, she dropped and landed on the boy, effectively knocking him out.

            "The power of Christ shall save me," the first boy kept muttering.

            "Will he now?" Ginny smirked. She leaned down and picked up a cross that one of the boys had dropped and her smirk widened. She curved her hand and let the cross go flying, hitting the boy squarely in the forehead, and knocking him out. She turned and glared at the boy with the broken wrist. "Go tell Professor Dumbledore what has happened." He nodded and scurried off.

            "It looks like we have some Hunters-in-training at the school. Why did the Vatican send some children to combat the vampire presence in England?" Wrage thought aloud. "The Protestants won't be happy when they hear some of the Catholic Vampire Hunters are on these shores."

            "Let them be angry. Maybe they can fight and the vampires won't be the main targets anymore," Ginny said.

            "It is my hope, my childe, but I have a feeling that either one of the religions will be after us one of these days," Wrage sighed. "Good job, I hope that we can continue some training. You took the beating well." With that, Wrage disappeared into the shadows once more.

            "What did he mean by the beatings?" Harry asked finally.

            "Oh, Harry, I didn't see you," Ginny jumped. "What he meant is that for a vampire to feel alive, they must feel pain. A vampire who feels no pain is just a target."

            "What did I just see here?" Harry asked bewildered.

            "Three Vampire Hunters-in-training cornered me and tried to kill me. Since they weren't of true faith all they could do was beat on me. A bit painful, but not nearly enough to get rid of me. The Vatican sends out Hunters to kill vampires, and their disciples are usually kids," Ginny brushed her robes off. "The Protestants in England don't like the Catholics from the Vatican. There is a bit of an underground war between them about who can kill us. Not too pretty."

            "There are Hunters after you?" Harry questioned.

            "My first encounter was about three years ago. They were just disciples, but I still got a beating before I could drive them off," she answered. "I am now training with my master to make me much stronger."

            "How…cheerful," Harry smirked. "Let's head back to the common room." He looked at her and the bruise that she had on her face. "Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?"

            "What?" she looked confused. The bruise that Harry saw was fading before his eyes.

            "I wish I had that healing power," Harry sighed.

            "It's good, but the rest is a bit annoying," Ginny smiled. They headed down the hallways and she eyed the package in his hands. "What's that?"

            "It's something from my pyromaniac sister," Harry laughed. "I'm not sure what's in it, but she told me not to shake it so I'm a bit wary."

            "We should have the other two check it out, they know a lot about pranks and the such," she said.

            "Are you saying that I don't know anything about pranks?" he mocked glared.

            "Would I say such a thing?" she laughed. They had arrived at the common room and made their way in.

            "Where have you two been?" Em asked as they sat down around the fire.

            "I went to see my parents," Harry said.

            "I talked to my master," Ginny answered.

            "Is a care package from Dru?" asked Drake.

            "How could you guess?" Harry smirked. He handed the package to Drake and they opened it up. There were bottles inside, labeled with different oddities. One was "Stone Crusher Bomb" another "Sonic Blast" and another was "Lightning Shell."

            "Mira wanted to send one, but the owl would shake it too much," Em smiled as she handled the "Acid Splash Blaster." "I feel sorry for the teachers in a couple of years. Hogwarts will be up in flames."

            "'The Crusher?' Some of these are a bit strong. How do those two make up these?" Drake asked, bottle in hand.

            "Boredom and potion knowledge. Being insane helps," Harry laughed.

            "I'm going to bed everyone, I'll see you in the morning," Ginny said, bidding the group goodbye. She left the common room via a passage underneath a tapestry.

            "Sounds good. Night all!" Em walked off towards the Girls' Dormitories and disappeared. The boys went to their dorms, potions in hand.  When safely stored under Harry's bed they bid each other good nights and fell asleep in their respective beds.

(A/N: To those who are religious, I hope that this doesn't offend you too much. I'm atheist, so I might seem to attack religion a lot. I hope that you will still read this and review even though I am a bit hostile towards religion itself. Thanks and sorry!)


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm glad that I didn't lose people with my last chapter. I am not an ignorant atheist, unlike some people nor am I hostile (maybe a bit with the separation of church and state) so I hope that I won't get any ignorant or hostile religious flames. To Romm, you'd be surprised what is cooking up in my odd little head. You have been warned. Now don't forget to review!

Chapter 20

            The next two months at Hogwarts was pretty much uneventful. Dr. Lupin had left the school, leaving Professor Wrage to teach Defense against the Dark Arts. Ginny was still getting insults from her brother, but she just ignored him, her temper kept in check by her master. Hermione seemed to cool down after she left the Hospital Wing, being very quiet when she was with Ron, who was jeering his vampire sister.

            Harry had been placed on the Reserve Gryffindor House Quiddich team as a seeker, with help from Professor Potter. The professor's class got more and more interesting as the days went on, regaling the class with his exploits as the Chudley Cannon's head chaser.

            Professor Riddle's class was entertaining. She transfigured students as punishment, the rest of the class laughing along with the disciplined student. Both of the Professor Snapes' were better than the memories of the classes from Harry Potter. Potions class was great because there weren't as many explosions, and History of Magic was equally as great because people could remain conscious in that class.

            The day before Halloween, a horrible, awful, terrifying creature walked into the Hogwarts. It disrupted the very essence of the learning process at the school. The creature that walked in was none other than Delores Umbridge. (A/N: Burn her! Burn her!)

            In the office of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, three figures were discussing some important matters. They were Dumbledore himself, Minister Riddle, and the creature in question, Umbridge.

            "I will be evaluating your teachers to see if they fit up to the standards set by the illustrious Board of Magical Education," Umbridge said in that annoying voice of hers. "There will be no discussion, no compromises. This will begin after Halloween, thank you for your time." She huffed and walked out of the office.

            The two remaining people just stared at each other.

            "The BOME isn't under my control Albus," Riddle sighed. "I didn't want this to happen."

            "I know Tom, but it doesn't mean I have to be happy. If she tries to remove one of my teachers, there will be a problem," Dumbledore said.

            "I know, I know," Riddle rubbed his hands on his face. "Chess?"

            "I thought you'd never ask," Dumbledore smiled.

            In another area of Hogwarts, someone was trying to sleep, unsuccessfully. Harry Snape lay in bed, staring at the clock next to him. I shone in the moonlight, reading midnight. As soon as Harry closed his eyes, an image came to him.

            Burying. Fire. Explosion. Death. A city was on fire, it looked like it had been detonated, pieces of buildings and people strewn everywhere. Surrounding the ruins of a once great city now engulfed in flames there were figures dressed in black. They wore masks that looked almost human, hiding not their identity, but something hideous. The one who wore a mask with a crack lifted his wand and bellowed out a word that made Harry sick. 

            "MORSMORDRE!"

            Harry opened his eyes in an instant and rushed out of the room. A dream? Here? He thought he was done with those in the other world. He could tell that this wasn't a dream. But it also wasn't a normal vision; it was more like a warning. Harry had reached the gargoyle in front of Professor Dumbledore's office before he knew where he was going. He thought for a moment, the password hit him, "Lemon Drop."   He rushed up the stairs as soon as the gargoyle had moved out of the way. The door was shut, so Harry knocked on it.

            "Come in," Dumbledore's voice said from inside. Harry walked in to see his grandfather and the Headmaster in a chess game. "What can I do for you Harry?"

            "I had a vision," Harry said quickly.

            "A vision?" Harry's grandfather looked perplexed.

            "I saw a burning city and some cloaked figures," Harry continued. "One said 'Morsmordre'." He was looking at his grandfather.

            "By Slytherin, how did they get those books?" Riddle looked lost in memories.

            "Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

            "I'm sure, I know the difference," Harry said.

            "Do you know the city?" Dumbledore questioned.

            "It was big, but other than that, no," he answered.

            "Did they have masks that looked human?" Harry's grandfather interjected, pulling out of his thoughts.

            "Y…yes…" Harry stumbled, wondering how he knew that.

            "Damn, they've gone into Slytherin's necromancy," Riddle growled. "Harry you should leave."

            Harry gave a questioning look, but his grandfather's glare sent him out of the office. He wandered down the hallways and found himself at the Gryffindor Dorms. The portrait swung open from the password Harry gave and he sat down on the couch in front of the smoldering fireplace, staring at the glowing embers. He was there until morning, when his friends came down for breakfast.

(A/N: Well, looks like there is more to this story than a basic AU, eh? Well I hope that this short little preview of what's to come will placate you until I can get another chapter written. I hope that all who are reading this will review! That means you! Yes you! The one in the chair there who isn't clicking the button below. Do it! You know you want to… be like every one else who has reviewed! Come on! I want your comments!)


	21. Chapter 21

Another day, another dollar. Wait, I don't get paid. Son of a monkey! Well, you can pay me with reviews. I like reviews. Could you tell from my previous notes that I love reviews? Well I do. So to those who are on my alerts list, REVIEW! I see you! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!

Chapter 21

            Back in the Headmaster's office, two men thought over the new information that had reached Harry earlier.

            "Albus, they have Slytherin's books," Riddle said.

            "How do you know?" Dumbledore looked surprised.

            "I know them by heart. I'll never use that evil power, but I know it when I see it," Riddle sighed.

            "Why would you of all people know Slytherin's material?" Dumbledore asked.

            "I am the heir of Slytherin, though I guess that falls upon Harry now," he answered.

            "That would explain the connection," the Headmaster said, pacing his office

            "That's what I've been thinking," the Minister said, knuckles ashen from gripping the chair so hard.

            "What made you seal the material away?" Dumbledore asked, shifting his gaze on Riddle.

            "Minerva," he said simply. "She pulled me from the darkness. I was about to open the Chamber of Secrets and slaughter the Muggle-borns in the school."

            "How close were you to the Chamber?" Dumbledore questioned.

            "In front of it when she came in and asked what I was doing," he replied. "I fell in love with her and never looked back."

            "I wonder what it would have been like if she wouldn't have been there," Dumbledore asked no one.

            "Ask Harry Potter," Riddle sighed.

            "He'd be useless now, the variables have shifted too much," he said.

            Elsewhere, the Gryffindor House was awakening, oblivious to the night's occurrence. Harry sat in front of the fireplace, in the same position for hours. Finally, his friends poked and prodded him to awareness.

            "Oi Harry! What are you doing?" Drake asked.

            "It's nothing, really," Harry said while standing. "Breakfast?"

            The group (Ginny had come from her rooms and Em from the girl's dorm) made their way out into the corridor. When they had arrived in the hall, there was a strange feeling in the air. Something just wasn't right, and Harry had a suspicion that he knew what it was.

            The Gryffindor table was all the same, the meals were the same, everything was the same, but the hairs on Harry's neck were on end. The mail had arrived in meantime and a large flock of black eagle owls delivered mail around the hall. Most were to the Slytherins, but one was send to Gryffindor. To Drake.

            "Hello, hello, what is this?" Drake flipped the letter around. He started to rip it open when his sister stopped him.

            "It could be a prank from Ron and his lackeys," Em said.

            "Then why did other people get mail from the same flock of letters?" Drake glared. "I'm sure it doesn't have a prank. What could possibly be wrong with it?"

            Drake had opened the letter at the same time the others had opened it. He tipped it up and a small key came out. Once the group with the keys had them in their possession, something did happen. One by one, they faded from sight, all the Slytherins, including Drake.

            A green mist left the envelopes of the portkey mail and formed in the center of the hall. The mist swirled and formed a dreaded symbol. A skull with a snake for a tongue. The hall was in chaos, but brought under control by Dumbledore's commanding voice.

            "All students will go to their dorms, except Harry Snape. Mr. Snape, please come into my office," the Headmaster's tone left no room for debate. The students did as they were told and Harry went to the Headmaster's office.

            Harry bellowed out the password, ran up the steps, and through the door. The Headmaster was already waiting for him, along with his grandfather, Minister Riddle, his parents, and his grandmother, Professor Riddle.

            "I'll dispenser with the small talk. What do you know of the symbol in the hallway Harry?" his grandfather asked bluntly.

            "It is the symbol of the Death Eaters. Those who were kidnapped today were the sons and daughters of the Death Eaters in my world," Harry said.

            "Who are the Death Eaters?" Dumbledore questioned.

            "They followed Lord Voldemort," Harry answered. "Once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle."

            "I was evil in Harry Potter's world?" Riddle was genuinely surprised.

            "Yes, you never met Grandma, you never had kids, my mother was a Muggle-born, and my father was James Potter. You killed my parents in the other world," Harry rushed out.

            "I changed the world?" Harry's grandmother asked.

            "Yes, you saved countless lives by loving Grandpa," Harry sighed.

            "If you will give me those 'Death Eaters' names from your world I can check the Ministry database," Riddle said. Harry nodded and started to rattle off the names of those malicious and psychotic people that he had memorized. "I'll take these and leave. Thank you very much Harry."

            Minister Riddle kissed his wife goodbye and vanished in the Floo. As soon as the fires had died down, Harry felt a stabbing pain in his forehead. It felt like a hot poker had been jabbed into his forehead. He collapsed to the ground, his head grasped by his hands. He pulled the hand back that was covering the most painful part of his forehead. A ghastly red mark was there in the shape of a familiar lightning bolt.

            The adults in the room rushed to Harry's aid, but he waved them off. He lay on the floor, concentrating on the pain and it's source. A picture of flames appeared in his mind. He saw famous structures engulfed in flames now and could tell what city it was.

            "London!" Harry panted before passing out.

(A/N: I'm so evil aren't I? Drake and the Death Eater children are missing. London is about to be ablaze. Riddle is in London…uh oh… What's Harry to do?? Tune in next time for the more of this. Until then, REVIEW! Have I said this enough? If you read this story, you should review! Get it? Later all!)


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry about the lack of updates people! Thank you all for reviewing my last chapter and I hope those who didn't review will review after this chapter. It's not that hard to review! I'm a lazy person and I review, all you have to do is a click a button and write something. Well, this chapter will be a bit different from the normal, just because I am mean. *Evil laugh* Here we go!

Chapter 22

            Harry awoke in the place that he had expected to. He opened his eyes to a white room that smelled like healing potions. The Hospital Wing was not a friend of Harry, even though he awoke in there more times than anyone should have.

            "Oh Harry! You're awake!" a voice came from beside his bed. He turned his head to see the familiar bushy brown hair of Hermione Granger. Harry's mind caught up with him and he sat up straight as a board. "What's wrong Harry?"

            "What happened?" he whispered.

            "You've been missing for a few months now. We had thought that you were taken by You-Know-Who," she said, on the verge of tears. "We found you a week ago collapsed in front of the Mirror of Erised. You've been in a coma since."

            "It was all a dream," Harry sighed. 

            "What do you mean?" she asked, looking lost.

            "Nothing, I just need to see Dumbledore," he muttered.

            "You shouldn't be up, you've been in bed for a week. You are in no condition to walk around. Just lay there and I'll get Professor Dumbledore," she said, pushing him back into bed.

            "You don't need to, I image in that he is already here," Harry said as he lay back down.

            "Quite right Harry, " the old man's voice came from the entrance. Dumbledore walked in and sat down on the opposite side of Harry's bed, across from Hermione. "Miss Granger, please go to your dorms and tell everyone the good news. She nodded vigorously and ran off. "So what were your experiences in the Mirror?"

            "How did you know?" Harry asked.

            "The Mirror of Erised will give what the viewer watches if they could save that world," Dumbledore explained. "You were kicked back for a reason that I do not know."

            "Can I…go back?" Harry asked slowly.

"Sadly, I don't know how. I really don't know how you got in there in the first place," Dumbledore sighed.

"I need to make a difference. I've got to learn things, learn how to defeat the evil in that world. Then I can defeat the evil in this," Harry said.

"How can you be sure?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I am the savior of two worlds now. I want to defeat the one that is not touched by darkness yet. This world can wait until I free the other," he said with clenched fists. "My friends are in danger in both worlds. But I know that one of my friends in the other could die if I stay here too long."

"What do you need?" was all Dumbledore asked.

In the week following Harry's return, it was like he was missing again. Ron and Hermione tried to loosen him up, but Harry had his mind focused on work. School lay on the wayside as Harry poured over any book about hexes, shields, or anything about offensive and defensive magic. With the Room of Requirements at his fingertips, Harry practiced day and night.

One of those nights, Harry was out in the library, looking though the Restricted Section. Buried deep in the bowels of the darkest books, Harry found something that pulsated darkness. The book that he pulled out was the blackest of blacks with a silver serpent sliding around it like a wizard photo would. The book opened in Harry's hands and what was on the front page made Harry gasp.

"_Nex et Exitium_, by Salazar Slytherin," Harry whispered. This was one of Slytherin's books that Riddle was talking about in the other world. A wicked smile came upon Harry's face. This was what he was searching for. This must be the darkest of dark books. What a great place to hide it. A needle in a bunch of needles.

With that same grin, Harry walked back to the Gryffindor Dorms. When he made it back to the common room, Ron and Hermione were already waiting for him. "Shouldn't you two be in bed?" Harry asked.

"We could say the same thing," Ron said.

"Harry, you've been missing for months and now that you are back, we never see you," Hermione stated.

"I've been busy preparing for two wars," Harry hissed.

"There is only one war, you shouldn't be going back, this is where you belong," Ron snapped.

"How do you know? In this world I am worshiped by some, hated by some, and some want to lock me up," Harry growled. "This world is not mine. The other world suited me a whole lot better. In that world, you were mean Ron, and it seems to me that you still are."

"Harry, that world isn't yours, you were born in this world," Hermione said soothingly.

"So what? I may have been born in this world, but there is a bit of me now in the other just because I was there," Harry yelled. Harry turned on his heel and left the Common Room.

Harry didn't know where he was going until he was in the Room of Requirements. He sealed the door and looked at the book that was still in his hands. The book was just beckoning for Harry to read it, so he did. A few hours later, Harry had read it all. And most importantly, he knew that he could do them. He knew them almost before he read them. 

Maybe a bit of Harry Snape was still in him. He had the powers of Harry Snape and the powers that Lord Voldemort had sent him. Slytherin had an heir that couldn't fail. Both worlds would be freed by evil power that Harry could know harness. Evil powers on the side of good were good weren't they?

(A/N: OOOOO…. This will be getting fun. Sorry for putting Harry in this world. He needs to learn things that were only available in the world that Harry Potter had lived in. If the worlds get confusing, just remember the 'other world' is always the world that Harry isn't in. Still confusing? THEN REVIEW! And also, welcome to Dark Harry enjoy your stay. A 16 year-old boy's power in an 11 year-old should make everything a bit more interesting, don't you think? Well okay, just remember to review. That's it until next time!) 


	23. Chapter 23

Here is the next chapter for all of you rabid fans! 100 reviews…whoa…. This is great. Okay, I'm not having a good time at school rite now. I do the right thing and now I have people who want to beat the crap out of me. Hmmm… great, this is just what I need. Chapters may be coming out slow nowadays because of that and I'll be out of town this weekend. Here's the next!

Chapter 23 (This is just getting big isn't it?)

            London is an ancient city with a weaving maze of sewers and structures underneath the existing city. They form the framework and the base for the city above. As most people know, human excrement forms into methane gas. In low concentrations, there is no problem. But if you were to take the methane buildup from a large city and trigger it, it would be disastrous.

            "Tonight the world will tremble in front of power!" a voice yelled from a granite throne. He was surrounded by a large mass of black-cloaked figures, like himself. "They turned their back on us and they will pay for it. Tonight is the night of darkness!" The figure on the throne wore a life-like mask, also akin to his followers. His had a crack in it, showing a glowing red eye beneath the chipped façade.

            The congregation cheered and dissapparated one by one, appearing around the city in a loose ring. In a practiced motion, they raised their wands and muttered only one word, "ERADICO!"

            The centuries of methane buildup started to shift, to grow, to expand and multiply. One spark ended the city. London exploded from the bottom up. No one was safe from the explosion. The great city survived war and death, but it was their own waste that truly did them in.

            The detonation was sudden, painless to those who were engulfed while they slept. Those who lived in tall buildings had no chance like that. Large chunks of ground rained from the sky as if they were pebbles. The survivors were crushed under the onslaught. Over 7 million people died in one fell swoop.

            Smiles were on all of the faces of those who had created this slaughter. The one who had organized this raised his wand once more. "MORSMORDRE!" A skull with a snake for a tongue rose over the destruction that was created.

            A world away (literally), Harry Potter awoke in the Room of Requirements. His dreams were multidimensional it seemed. The room spun as Harry stood and ran out the door. He made his way down the familiar corridors and in front of the Gargoyle guarding Professor Dumbledore's office.

            "Expositus," he said, forcing the gargoyle away with a bit of dark magic. Professor Dumbledore seemed surprised that Harry had come into his office unannounced.

            "I admit that I have lets some rules pass Harry, but," the headmaster said.

            "I don't want to hear it anymore, I'm taking the sword and heading back," Harry said gruffly, grabbing Gryffindor's sword from the case and leaving. Again Harry's feet found his path before he knew it and he was in the Mirror of Erised's classroom, but this time it was empty.

            "I moved it because it was a danger," Headmaster Dumbledore's voice came from the doorway.

            "Where is it?" Harry growled.

            "It is safe. A place where no one can get it," the old man answered.

            "Then I'll get there my own way," Harry grinned. "Orbis ostium." Another dark spell from Slytherin's book came from Harry. A dark portal formed in front of Harry, showing Harry Snape sitting in bed, his family huddled around him. "I may be back." With that, he shouldered the sword and walked through the portal.

            After the vision that Harry Snape had in Headmaster Dumbledore's office, the boy had fallen unconscious. His family stayed by his bed for the night, hoping that he would awake soon. Night had fallen and Harry was still asleep.

            "Harry, come back, you need to come back. What did you see in your vision?" Severus Snape asked his unconscious son.

            "What do you want to know?" a weak voice came from the bed. Harry opened his eyes and smiled. "It's already happened."

            "What do you mean?" Harry's father asked. Harry's sister and mother were fast asleep, Dru folded up in her mother's arms.

            "London has fallen," Harry said softly. "How long was I asleep?"

            "Since this morning," his father answered.

            "Time passes oddly between two worlds, I was gone for a week," Harry said thoughtfully. "Just enough time for me to learn the new magic."

            "What new magic?" his father questioned.

            "Magic so I can win," Harry replied.

            "Win what? Harry what are you talking about?" his father inquired.

            "I have two wars to win, and this will be the first," Harry said determinedly. He got out of bed and took to his feet. With a deft move of the hand, Gryffindor's sword appeared in his palm.

            "You are an 11 year old boy, you shouldn't be fighting wars," his father said adamantly.

            "I am a 16 year old and an 11 year old. In all respects, I am 27. I have dealt with this before; I will defeat those who endanger my family," Harry said, getting louder and louder, finishing in a yell.

            In the burning element of the eradicated London, there was one person who didn't die. One being whose powers until now had not awoken to their full power. In the ashes of the ruined city, a creature awoke, something that had not seen the light of day in almost 50 years. A power that had awoken in a different world under a different set of circumstances to start a genocidal rampage. Like a phoenix, from the ashes of death he rose.

            He is Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort himself. This time, he is not after muggles, but instead after those that he called followers in another world. Darkness on the side of light, this time to face his opponent with no adversaries to worry about.

            The Magical War had started.

(A/N: Spooky huh? Thanks to all those who reviewed! Now for those who haven't reviewed, *looks at Author Alert list*, I see you! Review now or I shall hunt you down. Don't think I can? You'd be surprise how focused I can be when I want to. If I have to check each house in the world for you, I will! SO REVIEW AND SAVE YOURSELF. If I come to your home and you haven't reviewed, I'll hang you up by your toenails and feed your fingers to Kindergarteners. Save yourself the hassle and review okay? Send me your questions, please. I'm not the best writer, so I want some feedback! Now that I'm done threatening you, I should head off. Later all! Until next time!)


	24. Continuation?

**Continuation…?**

"Good morning my fellow Britons, earlier this morning, the great city of London was destroyed by forces unknown. As of now, the remaining Ministry of Magic is searching for survivors."

"As the only known survivor and Minister of Magic, I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, will swear upon my life to destroy those who have killed our loved ones. I will not stop until the attacks are dead, dying, or Kissed by the Dementors. In doing this, I will execute emergency control of both the Magical and Muggle governments."

"After the nefarious individuals are exterminated, I will step down to my previous position as your elected Minister. As of noon today, I will accept the position as Unified British Commander using the Auror combat name, Lord Voldemort. I take this name to separate the office of Minister of Magic from the militaristic Unified British Commander.

"When I assume the office of Unified British Commander, the entire country of Great Britain will be under martial law from both Magical and Muggle military authorities. I take the office under the sadness of the unjust death of millions of innocents, but what I must do must be done for the safety and future existence of this great nation."

"I would like once again to express my sympathy and sorrow for those families that will be grieving so unexpectedly and tragically tonight. This is a very sad day for the British people, but we will hold true to the British way of life."

_AN: I'm not sure if this story will continue as is or if I will rewrite it. I say thanks to Amy the Hyper Caffeine Addict for getting me to reread my story. I'd love to thank each and every one of you for your reviews, but I am not allowed to anymore. If you do choose to review this (PLEASE!), if you want a reply, just tell me._


	25. The End

At last, I must admit the reality. I have sadly ceased working on any of my stories and I have no prospect of continuing or even starting new stories. I thank everyone who has read, reviewed, those who added me to their favorites and C2 lists, and those who put me on alert, hoping I would one day update my poor lost stories. Sadly, this won't happen.

But fear not those who remain! Lanaktty has adopted this story and will give it a good home. Please read and review this new version and show Lanaktty the love and attention you showed me when I was writing Deletions Creations.

I have added Lanaktty to my profile and my favorite authors to facilitate the shift in authors. Again, thank you for the warmth you showed when I was an active writer on this site and I hope that you will enjoy the remake as much as you enjoyed this story.


End file.
